


Не теряющий бдительности

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока они спят [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, bed, sleeping, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Наблюдая за спящим Джоном, Шерлок чувствует себя виноватым.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока они спят [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573792
Kudos: 8





	Не теряющий бдительности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420013) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 



Шерлоку хотелось бы понаблюдать за тем, как Джон спит, но он не решается. Каждый раз, когда у него появляется эта возможность – если он работает допоздна или рано просыпается – Шерлок бросает долгий взгляд на Джона, чтобы сохранить картинку для Чертогов разума. Но он _не наблюдает_ за Джоном.

Потому что Джон на самом деле никогда _не спит_ правильно. Джон похож на стражника, который всё время ожидает нападения. Свернувшись калачиком, Джон еле заметно вздрагивает, поскольку долгие годы самоотверженной службы в армии и партнёрство с Шерлоком оставили неизгладимый след в его разуме и душе.

Джон во сне вибрирует как гитарная струна.

У Шерлока не хватает духа, чтобы наблюдать за ним – неважно, сворачивается ли тот калачиком или расслаблен, солдат всегда готов к действию.

Иногда Шерлок чувствует себя виноватым. Это – его вина, что Джон чувствует потребность в постоянной бдительности, душераздирающую тревогу человека, постоянно вынужденного остерегаться своего окружения. Даже здесь, даже в его – их – спальне, Джон неспособен просто позволить себе абстрагироваться от мирской суеты. И это всё – из-за Шерлока. Он хотел его. Он хотел, чтобы они стали _одним целым_. Ну, Джон тоже этого хотел, всё было по обоюдному согласию. И всё же, и всё же след вины остаётся. Шерлок был тем, кто сделал первый шаг, а Джон, как обычно, последовал за ним.

С другой стороны, если рассматривать варианты, они ничего не могли поделать. Он уже пытался _не быть_ с Джоном. И это, на самом деле, оказалось невозможно. Он предпочёл бы любую боль и риски, связанные с тем, как прогрессировала их близость, чем допустить мысль о том, что Джона _не будет_ здесь, в их постели, рядом.

Джон заплатил за это и продолжает платить день за днём. Есть только одна вещь, которая позволяет ему расслабиться и заснуть. Шерлок сделает это сразу же, как только занесёт в Чертоги разума выражение лица Джона.

Свернувшись позади Джона, он прижимает его усталое, напряжённое тело к своему, ради тепла и близости, и натягивает одеяло на них обоих.

Тихо вздохнув, Джон медленно, медленно расслабляется.

Скользнув рукой под пижаму Джона, Шерлок нежно зарывается пальцами в мягкие, как у котёнка, волоски на его груди и тянет возлюбленного поближе в свои объятия.

– Спи. Я рядом, – шепчет Шерлок.

– Просто обними меня, – бормочет Джон хриплым и усталым голосом. – Просто обними меня, и всё будет хорошо.


End file.
